Coronation Street in 2010
'' title caption introduced in Episode 7351]] 2010 is the current year and the fifty-first of continuous Coronation Street production. In 2010, Coronation Street celebrated its fiftieth anniversary with a number of special events, notably a week of special episodes in December showing a tram crashing onto the Street and the ensuing chaos. A live episode was transmitted on the Thursday of that week, fifty years to the day after the similarly live broadcast of Episode 1. Other celebratory features included DVD spin-off A Knight's Tale, featuring the returns of Curly Watts and Reg Holdsworth, and The Road to Coronation Street, a dramatised retelling of the circumstances surrounding the creation of the serial in 1960. Kim Crowther was the producer until Episode 7387. She was succeeded as producer by Phil Collinson, who was first credited in the position in Episode 7388, transmitted on 26th July. Kieran Roberts was the executive producer for the entire year. Major storylines of 2010 included Joe McIntyre's death and Gail McIntyre's subsequent imprisonment, Kate Ford's return as Tracy Barlow, John Stape's identity fraud, Tony Gordon's factory siege, gigolo Lewis Archer conning Audrey Roberts, Peter Barlow overcoming alcoholism and Sophie Webster's lesbian romance with Sian Powers. Following the death of Maggie Jones in December 2009, her character Blanche Hunt was killed off in May. William Tarmey also retired from the role of Jack Duckworth, with Jack dying from cancer. Episodes Main cast *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold (until December) *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns (until December) *Ted Page - Michael Byrne (until January) *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (until April), Elle Mulvaney (from May) *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jackie Dobbs - Margi Clarke (February to March) *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare (from January) *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Leanne Battersby/Barlow - Jane Danson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn (November only) *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale (until February) *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu (until March) *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy (from February) *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn (from May) *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote (from July) *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford (May to June, December onwards) *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn (until May) *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston (from April) *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd (May only) *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson (January to October) *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Carla Connor - Alison King *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane (from August) *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac (until September) *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien (May to June) *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies (from June) *Cheyl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah (from April) *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Connor - Samia Smith (from June) *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey (until November) *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson (until October) *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson (until March) *Chris Gray - Will Thorp (from July) *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker/Dynevor *Gail Platt/McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Storylines To be added. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Steve McDonald, Becky McDonald, Liz McDonald, Amy Barlow, Kylie'' (from August)'' and Max Turner (from September) *1 Coronation Street - Ken Barlow, Deirdre Barlow. *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop, Norris Cole *4 Coronation Street - Kevin, Sally, Rosie, and Sophie Webster. Sian Powers (from September) *5 Coronation Street - Fiz Stape, John Stape, Chesney Battersby-Brown *6 Coronation Street - Eddie Windass, Anna Windass, Gary Windass *7 Coronation Street - Kirk Sutherland (until May), Sunita Alahan (From June), Dev Alahan (From June), Aadi Alahan (From June), Asha Alahan (From June) *8 Coronation Street - Gail McIntyre, Joe McIntyre (until February), David Platt, Graeme Proctor (from April), Nick Tilsley (from March) *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone Dobbs, Molly Dobbs (until January) *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Rita Sullivan *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw, Jason Grimshaw (from April), Sean Tully, Jesse Chadwick (until March) *12 Coronation Street - Tina McIntyre, Jason Grimshaw (until April) *13 Coronation Street - Ashley Peacock, Claire Peacock, Joshua Peacock, Freddie Peacock *Corner Shop flat - Molly Dobbs (from January) Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.9a) - Peter Barlow, Simon Barlow, Leanne Battersby Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Janice Battersby, Trevor Dean (from February) *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Lloyd Mullaney, Teresa Bryant (until May) *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy Cropper, Hayley Cropper *18a Victoria Street - Michelle Connor, Ryan Connor Victoria Court *7 Victoria Court - Dev Alahan, Sunita Alahan (March till June), Aadi Alahan (March till June), Asha Alahan (March till June) Others *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Williams *5 Grassmere Drive - Audrey Roberts *Weatherfield Quays - Carla Connor *Southport - Sian Powers Unknown residence - Kelly Crabtree, Connie Rathbone, Jack Duckworth, Pam Hobsworth, Bill Webster, Julie Carp, Ciaran McCarthy, Izzy Armstrong Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Coronation Street (Winner) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Simon Gregson (Nominee), Katherine Kelly (Nominee), Gray O'Brien (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Craig Gazey (Winner) Category:2010 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year